Seguir amandote
by Tenshi-san-hyuga
Summary: One-shot: Maka quiere confesarsele a Soul ¿Lo lograra? ¿o este arruinara los planes de la chica sacandole unas lagrimas? pesimo summary D: entren y disfruten :


Hola

Este es un Soul x Maka, espero que les guste, lo hice en unos 15 minutos de inspiración xD, espero que les guste muchísimo, lo hice con cariñote y amorsote hehehehe, disfruten y nos leemos abajo

SOUL EATER NO ME PERTENECE

—

—¡Idiota!—grito fuertemente la chica de dos coletas mientras salía de su apartamento, comenzó a caminar por las calles sin rumbo fijo, ella solo había intentado decirle cuando lo quería, se había esforzado tanto, quería que fuera perfecto, no sabía cuanto…cuanto le había costado el intentar, porque fue un intento uno fallido cabe decir, confesársele, pero como siempre él lo arruinaba.

En la sala del apartamento estaba el peliblanco apoyado a una pared, el sabia y entendía porque se había molestado su compañera y amiga, pero su miedo a escuchar esas palabras y a no sabe que responder lo llevaron a cometer muchas tonterías, quería ir a buscarla y decirle todo lo que sentía, pero él había arruinado todos los planes de Maka.

/Flash back/

Soul acababa de regresar de un partido de básquet con sus amigos, había querido que Maka fuera, pero esta, por alguna razón, se negaba constantemente, llegaba al apartamento y luego de sacar su llave abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una habitación iluminada solo por unas velas.

—Soul, ya llegaste—hablo la ojiverde desde una esquina—bienvenido—

—Eh…Maka, ¿Qué es todo esto?—pregunto extrañado el chico

—Bueno, Soul…yo eh querido decirte algo desde hace ya mucho tiempo—dijo mientras sus mejillas se tenían de rojo

—Ah…bueno, dime—dijo nervioso el peliblanco, no sabía como actuar en una situación así, sabia los sentimientos de Maka, y también sabía que él sentía lo mismo, pero le daba miedo aceptarlo, no sabía como reaccionar, no era "cool" admitirlo, según él.

—Pues… Soul yo… yo—bacilo Maka

—¡Vamos dime!—grito de repente por los nervios asustando un poco a Maka—si no es nada importante me retirare—dijo tratando de evadir la situación, nunca fue romántico ni cursi, y a decir verdad, por más que amara a su compañera, la situación le incomodaba

—Es que yo… te—

—Tú, tú, ¿tú qué?—la apresuro

—No hables así—dijo Maka un tanto molesta

—Es que me aburro, dime ¿Qué quieres?, escúpelo de una buena vez—respondió Soul cruzando de brazos, la chica solo bajo la mirada y su flequillo impidió que se viera algo—¿Maka?—

—Tu sabes mis intenciones, y veo que no te importa…así que mejor no diré nada, felicidades Soul, te saliste con la tuya, te has zafado otra vez—dijo al momento que alzaba la vista y unas finas lagrimas caían de su rostro—eres un…—camino hacia la puerta y antes de salir le grito-¡Idiota!—

/ Fin del flash back/

¿Cómo resolvería este asunto? Ahora si la había herido, nunca la había visto llorar en situaciones similares, y si había algo que Soul odiara es verla llorar, y más cuando él era la causa.

Pero, ¿Por qué era tan cobarde para aceptar que la amaba? Ya llevaba con ella más de 4 años de compañerismo y amistad, la conocía mejor que nadie y viceversa, le incomodaba las situaciones románticas, pero él la amaba y quería tenerla entre sus brazos y besarla como si eso salvara su vida, bueno, tendría que arreglar este problema, tomo su chaqueta y salió de ahí en busca de la chica.

Mientras, esta se encontraba en el "el bosque" * sentada en la barda mirando la ciudad desde lo alto, el sol se estaba poniendo, pronto tendría que regresar y fingir que nada paso, volver a poner su tonta sonrisa y fingir que no le dolió, ya estaba harta de eso, ella lo amaba y solo quería gritarlo…sus sentimientos la traicionaron cuando se dio cuenta que volvía llorar, ya no quería seguir sufriendo por él, no quería seguir amándolo, pero como lo iba a evitar, cada vez que la protegía, cuando estaba triste y la abrazaba, esa sonrisa de tiburón del chico, ¿Cómo no amarlo?

—¿Cómo dejo de amarte?—dijo en voz alta la chica

—No dejes—hablo una voz a su espalada, la chica inmediatamente voltio a verlo, y se encontró con esos grandes orbes rojos que tanto amaba, el chico solo desvió la mirada, odiaba verla llorar

—¿Qué quieres?—dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas

—Yo…yo—

—Dale, ¡que me aburro!—lo imito como él había hecho hace algunos minutos, lo que le dorio al chico

—Es que… yo—

—Soul, no hace falta que digas nada—Maka se levanto de su lugar y camino hacia el—hoy me di cuenta de que no sientes lo mismo que yo, ya no importa, porque yo, yo no quiero seguir sufriendo, no quiero llorar, no quiero…seguir amándote, ya no puedo…— se le corto la voz, lo paso de largo y con una sonrisa finida le dijo—vamos a casa—

—No—

—¿Qué?—pregunto confundida la chica

—No dejes de amarme—hablo por fin—Maka—la miro directo en sus ojos verdes—no quiero que dejes de amarme, mira yo…yo no soy a clase de chico que hace o dice cursilerías, pero si hay algo que t voy a decir, y espero que lo escuches bien porque no lo diré otra vez—hablo serio mientras la tomaba de los hombros—Maka Albama… ¡te amo!—los orbes de la chica se abrieron hasta donde pudieron y como si de una gotera se tratase, las lagrimas volvieron a salir—¿Pero…que te pasa?—dijo el peliblanco confundido

—Yo… ¡TE AMO SOUL!—dijo liberando por fin la presión que sentía en su pecho—te amo desde el día en que pensé que me dejarías por Blair*—dijo mientras bajaba el rostro

—¿Por qué lloras?—

—Estoy…muy feliz—limpio sus últimas lagrimas—quiero…estar siempre a tu lado Soul, quiero que me quieras, quiero poder abrazarte por todo el tiempo que quiera, sostener tu mano…besarte…—se sonrojo ante este último comentario, por parte del chico sus mejillas se encendieron hasta quedar del mismo color que sus ojos

—Maka…—la jalo hacia el envolviéndola en un abrazo posicionando sus manos en la cabeza de la chica—jamás te cambiaria, escúchalo bien, jamás te dejaría por nadie—la rubia abrazo por la cadera al chico escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho del chico

—Soul…—

—¿Qué pasa?—

—¿Puedes…besarme?—dijo alzando la vista roja como tomate, el chico no se esperaba eso, solo sonrió torcidamente y acercándose le susurro al oído

—Tú eres la usuaria, tu ordenas—

—Entonces…bésame— el chico sin pensarlo dos veces junto sus labios con los de ella profundizando inmediatamente l beso, la chica lo abrazo aun más fuerte, pues ese beso era lo que ella había deseado desde ya hace mucho, sintió una mezcla de alegría, amor, ternura, amaba a ese chico, más que a su vida, Soul sonreirá mientras la besaba, esa para el era la forma de demostrar su amor, no necesitaría decir nada mas, con ese simple acto que era besar, le mostraba cuanto la amaba.

Luego de un tiempo se separaron por falta de aire, las palabras sobraban, solamente se tomaron de la mano y en silencio se dirigieron a su hogar bajo la luna como único testigo de su amor.

Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero resivir comentarios de todos ustede

Bosque*-Se acuerdan en el capitulo cuando quieren hacer resonancia de almas entre Maka, Death the kid y Black star, a ese bosque me refieron

Blair*-Es la gata, maga, o lo que sea xD

Entonces, ojala les haya gustado y nos leemos en otro fic, gracias por leer y…no me queda nada que decir ^^ se les agradece critica constructiva, y todo, díganme que les pareció?, hubo Ooc? No se, lo que sea xD, gracias y bueno… me despido.

SAYONARA 3


End file.
